Just another day
by KrazySassy
Summary: Peter runs into some bullies, and it just adds to his day. **DRABBLE** Rated T for just general violence and bullying.


Peter grinned as he saw the note on his bed.

_"Meet us in the usual empty classroom. Pranking Snape plans. Hurry! -Prongs"_

Without a second thought, Peter dashed out of the dorm. The smile on his face was the largest one all day. He needed this. It had been a rough day. In the past fourteen hours he got a P on his Potions and Herbology OWLS, he had lost his homework, and worst of all he had gotten a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Peter Pettigrew,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that we found the bodies of Mr. Endid and Mrs. Elizabeth Pettigrew in their London household. The apparent time of death was 9:49 June 4, 1976. The assumed cause of death was the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra. We presume you are finishing out the year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, so the funeral arrangements are being taken care of by Mrs. Pettigrew's sister, your aunt. The date of the funeral is going to be June 18, 1976. Please make arrangements to attend. _

_Many condolences,_

_The Ministry._

__Peter had read the letter over more times than he had read most of his school books. He ripped the letter up into as many pieces as he could and buried his face in his pillow for about an hour.

So this note from his friend, could easily make him forget his awful day.

He ran to the classroom and as soon as he walked into the room he knew it was a setup.  
Standing there were two Slytherins who he was very familiar with.

"Please. Not today" Peter begged. He had been threw this time and time again. Today he couldn't go through it. He wouldn't go through it.  
"Aw. Is the little baby sad? We heard about your parents. Such a shame" The taller boy with longer blonde hair said, fake sympathy seeping through his voice.  
"Shame they weren't taken out earlier. Your mudblood father and blood-traitor mother. Disgusting lot, really" the shorter boy said.  
"Leave my parents out of this you scum." Peter said, surprised with how strong his voice was.  
"Oh, well than. Pettigrew grew a pair. How do you think we should treat his behavior Evan?"  
"Well, I think we should teach him a lesson Lucius."

With a flick of his wand, Evan locked the door. As soon as Peter heard the click of the door, he pulled his wand.

"Im warning you! I-I'm not afraid to fight you!" He yelled, trying to sound confident.  
"Oh I think you are" Lucius said, his sinister smile shining on his face. "Expelliarmus" he whispered, Peter's wand flying into his hand.

Peter was left there, defenseless.  
"Please...Please don't do this" he begged, his voice cracking.  
"Close your eyes Pettigrew. I promise this will hurt. A lot" Evan said, a deep chuckle coming from his chest.

Lucius and Evan used their wands to beat the living shit out of Peter. They not only used magic, but also threw several punches. Peter cried out for help but nobody came.

He cried for his friends, but they were off playing Quidditch without him.  
He cried for his parents, but they were dead.  
He cried for a teacher, but none of them were around to help him.  
He cried for anybody, but he was too insignificant to matter to most people.

Lucius and Evan were cruel. They enjoyed the pleas for help, and the broken sounds of a boy who had nobody. They laughed, as his cries became louder and more panicked. They insulted him as tears fell from his face. They smiled at the fact that this boy was so alone.

By the time the two Slytherins were done with Peter, the scene was gruesome. He had a blood nose, several cracked ribs, he had bruises covering his body and a good sized gash on the back of his head where blood was continuously flowing.  
Peter had given up fighting them and just whimpered as the blows came. When they were finally done Lucius looked down at the broken boy.

"Have a good day Peter. See you around" he said, joyfully.

Even after Lucius and Evan had left, Peter just laid there and cried. The physical feeling of being broken, he could handle. But this feeling of being broken on the inside. Of being worthless. He couldn't shake it.

Where had his friends been? They had abandoned him once more.  
Where had the teachers been? They didn't care.  
Why had nobody come for him? The corridor was used by other students who took shortcuts!

Nobody cared.

Peter slowly lifted himself, and patched up what he could. He got the bleeding to stop, and he managed to fix his ribs. But the bruises, and soreness would be there for several weeks. After what seemed like a hike to his dormitory, he opened the door and saw James, Sirius and Remus sitting on their beds laughing.

"Ah there you are! Damn mate what happened to you!" James said, getting a good look at Peter.

"Oh nothing...I just fell" he said, putting on a fake smile. He was clumsy enough they would believe it.

"Good job dumbass." Sirius said, smirking.

Of course they wouldn't ask questions.

Nobody ever did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well then. That wasn't fun to write. But I had to.**

**Basically, I based this off of an incident I had in . I was 13 and in one day, the guy I had a huge crush on rejected me, I failed my math final, I found out my uncle had been arrested for child molestation, and then this girl Kamila came up to me.  
I had taken to crying in the P.E. field behind my school. She and her group of maybe six other girls came up to me and just spat names at me and ended up beating the crap out of me. It wasn't the first time it'd happened. And I just let it. I didn't fight it. I just took it. And when I went back to class bleeding and bruised everybody believed my story that I had fallen. Nobody bothered asking questions, because nobody cared about me enough.**

**I was thinking about it and thought, maybe this is what would have happened to Peter. Maybe James, Remus, and Sirius not questioning it would be something the drove him to join the Dark Lord. It would make him snap. Now I am not saying they didn't care, but they just didn't want to question it. I don't know I just felt like this needed to be written.**

**So I hope you enjoyed.**

**All the characters except Evan Flint belong to J.K Rowling, and Evan belongs to Daniel Perez. **


End file.
